


Birthday Wishes

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Las Vegas, Love, Not Beta Read, Reader is mid-forties, Sex, Smut, plus size, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You’re hunting with your incredible fiancé, Dean Winchester and his brother Sam when you have a few days off, one of those days being your birthday.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I would love to have happen dating Dean on my birthday. I’m heading to SPN Vegas con in 3 weeks and love this city. I haven’t been to Vegas since 2012, so there maybe differences to what is happening there now.

5:00 a.m. 

You awoke to the sound of Sam knocking on your motel room door somewhere outside of Grand Junction, Colorado. “Dean! Y/N! Get up. Time to go.”

You look over at your handsome, naked, green-eyed hunter of a fiancé, Dean Winchester, sound asleep on his stomach. His strong back and taut rear end was exposed and he is truly a magnificent creature. You smirk at his beautiful physique remembering you spent a good portion of the night before under him and over him doing ungodly things that matches some of Dean’s favorite porn videos and you only hope no angels or deities were watching. 

You got up throwing the sheet over Dean’s buttocks, putting on Dean’s plaid shirt from the floor, buttoning it, and opening the door to see Sam taken back by you opening the door in just his brother’s shirt. “Hey Y/N! We were going to hit the road early. Remember?”

“Yeah Sam. Sorry. We forgot to set the alarm.” You were tired too and he could tell you were. “Can you give us about a half hour, maybe forty five minutes? Gotta wake up grumpy and take a shower.”

“OK,” Sam said skeptically. He knew forty five minutes was at least an hour when it came to you and Dean. 

“Thanks Sam,” you said shutting the door. 

As soon as you shut the door, Dean woke up. “Hey Baby.” You walk over, getting back into bed, and moving into his side. “Was that our alarm, Sammy?”

“Yeah. I asked him to give us forty five minutes. Told him I needed to get you up and take a shower.” You smile. 

“I could use a shower too. Wanna share?” Dean moved closer to you as you begin to kiss. Rolling you to your back, he begins to hover over you as your kisses get needier. His hand slips up your shirt as he kneads a breast. 

“Dean.” Your breath hitches. “We don’t have time for this technically.” He looks at you disappointed. You smile. “But we can take this to the shower.”

Dean’s eyes widen and they sparkled in delight. “Fuck Yes.” 

He looks at the time. “Forty five minutes doesn’t give us much time. Let’s go.” You were lifted over his shoulder, ass out, in seconds as he takes you to the shower, and within a few minutes, you were pressed against the shower wall gripping the curtain rod with one hand, the shower wall with the other, hoping the rod will sustain your extra weight as your legs were over Dean’s shoulders and his mouth and tongue was between your legs lapping at your mound. You were crying out. “Fuck Dean. Yes!” Soon you were a moaning mess of orgasm as Dean kisses back up your body, picking you up by your thighs as you wrapped them around his waist, your arms around his neck as he thrusts into you. 

“You feel so good,” Dean says as his lips nuzzles your neck and leaving little love bites. 

“You can put me down Dean. I know I’m big.”

“You’re not big sweetheart. Nothing I can’t handle.” He thrusts back in again, hitting your g-spot.

“Oh Damn Dean. So good.” Your forehead is resting against his shoulder. You feel yourself clench around him as he pulses and releases into you. “I love you,” you say breathless.

“I love you too Y/N.”

He kisses you as you ride your orgasms out.  He takes a towel and wraps it around you and then him as you go back in the bedroom, dress, and pack up. 

—————————————————————

5:50 a.m.

Much to Sam’s shock, you were getting into the backseat as Dean was getting into the driver’s side ten minutes earlier than you would normally leave.  “Wow! I can’t believe you guys are about on time.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t get used to It Sam. We just combined some of our normal activities to get going a little bit earlier today. Right Babe?”

You’re blushing at Dean who has focused his eyes on you from the rear view mirror. You lean up, grabbing the seat, sticking your head between Dean and Sam. “Where are we headed to?”

Dean smiles. “Las Vegas, Nevada.” 

“What?”

“We’ve got a night, maybe two off. You always talk about how you love it there. I wanna experience this place with you. It’s a seven hour drive, which leaves us plenty of time for some fun when we get there. Plus…” He looks over at you. “Isn’t it your birthday at midnight.”

You smile widely. Leaning over the seat, you kiss Dean’s cheek. “You know I love you.”

“I know you lust me,” he said. 

“Fuck you Dean.” You laugh. 

“Right here; right now. You might want to turn away Sammy.”

Sam is shaking his head. “Get a room you two.”

“Aww Sammy.” You smile. “We’re not even doing anything yet.”

“We already did that in the shower this morning.” Dean smirks and Sam is not amused. “I give up. Please just stop.”

“OK Sammy,” you say as you stretch out on the back seat. 

You had gotten accustomed to the backseat of the Impala. When the boys wanted to drive through the night to get to a case or get home, the big backseat was a comfort for you and gave you rest. When the boys would have to pull over for a couple of hours of shut eye, it gave you and Dean a place to sleep. An inflatable car mattress would allow you and Dean extra space to be spooned together for sleep, and also came in handy when you and Dean were being amorous, giving you a little more maneuver room, when made the time to get it out of the trunk and inflate it using a cigarette lighter plug. That backseat has a lot of memories and will continue collecting them. 

——————————————————————

8:00 a.m. 

Dean stops for breakfast at your favorite place, Cracker Barrel. You didn’t go there much because of money being tight (Hunting is a penniless job), but Dean seems to have a “Carpe Diem/Sky’s the limit/devil-may-care” attitude today. 

“It’s your Birthday eve Babe. Get whatever you want.” Dean smiles as he watches you look at the menu.

When the waitress comes over, you know what you want. “I’ll have the grandpa’s country fried breakfast with scrambled eggs, add American cheese, chicken fried chicken and white gravy, the fried apples, grits and a large soda.”

The waitress looks at your size. “Are you sure you should be eating that?”

You look down in embarrassment from her judgmental comment. 

Dean’s face becomes angered but then he makes a sinister smile. “She can eat whatever the fuck she wants. I’ll have the same as my beautiful fiancé.” Dean holds your hand moving in, touching your face and kissing you tenderly while the waitress looks at Dean and gives him a lustful smile. Dean pays no attention to the waitress as he continues to kiss you. 

Sam looks at the menu. “I’ll have the good morning breakfast.”

The waitress goes to leave and Dean speaks loudly. “Hey sweetheart. Please have someone else bring us our food out or have a manager bring it out.”

You look at the menu and Dean looks over your shoulder and back at Sam. “Egg whites. Turkey sausage. Are we EVEN related?”

“I’m trying to eat healthy,” Sam said.

“I need to too,” you confess.

“No you don’t Baby. You’re perfect.”

“Stop it Dean. I’m fat.”

“You are not fat. I always love the extra curves to grab onto, digging my fingers into and of course, extra thickness in the thighs that my head can stay between.” Dean leans into your ear. “I can’t wait to be between them later.” He winks and you blush. 

Sam continues to nod his head. “You two are two peas in a pod.”

You finally laugh. “I guess I don’t need to worry about what I’m eating. I know Dean’s gonna wear me out later.”

“Gotta keep up your strength Baby, especially for tonight.” He smiles. “You are going to be coming for hours.”

You look down with pink cheeks.

You and Sam were matching wits playing the peg board game. Dean tried it once and got “eg-no-ra-moose”, so he sulked in the corner while you and Sam kept tying with “you’re purty smart”.

The manager finally brought out your food with an apology and didn’t charge the table. You all ate quietly and then hit the restrooms before piling back in the Impala.

——————————————————————

11:00 a.m.

The last two hours you were in a food coma, curled up and asleep in the backseat covered in Dean’s jacket. 

You didn’t know it, but you missed an entire conversation between Dean and Sam about you. 

“I love her Sammy.”

“I like her too Dean. She’s good for you.”

“She’s super smart,” Dean said. “She’s a lot like you in that way. She likes research I know she’s not a badass, although she knows how to kick my ass in gear.”

“I like that about her Dean. She doesn’t take your shit.” Sam smiled.

Dean looked at you asleep through the rear view mirror and smiled. “No. She doesn’t, and she’s the hottest fucking nerd I’ve ever met. I can’t wait for tonight.”

“So, you’re ready?”

“Yes and No, Yes, because I love her so much, but also No because….”

“You feel you can’t protect her.” Sam looked at his brother. He knew Dean always had the fear of losing Sam, but Sam also knew how much Dean cared about you. “You know I have no problems with her air your decision. I think she’s great, and you know I got your back regardless.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean reached over and smacked Sam in the arm.

When you awake, Dean had stopped to get gas and you ran to the restroom. Unfortunately, your period decided to come visit you early. You had one tampon left in your purse so you used it. You hope that it would not last long. Being in your mid forties means that it could be a week or two days. Regardless, Dean was not going to be excited. Having your monthly visit didn’t dissuade him from making love to you. Dean will have sex anytime for almost any reason. However, it made you more uncomfortable than him for the cramping factor and the overall sanitariness of it. It was still somewhat gross and taboo. “OhFuck,” you bitched into the mirror.  At least, in your mind, you could finally focus more attention on him and little Dean tonight. You ran back into the gas station and bought a box of tampons, stuffing them into your large purse, before getting back into the car. 

“You OK Babe,” Dean asked as you got in the car. He could tell you weren’t happy. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

He looked at you skeptically. “You sure?”

“Yeah. No big deal.”

“OK.” He reaches back and touches your hand. “So, we still have about three more hours.” Dean smiled.

“OK.”

Sam got in the car next handing you a soda and you were back on the road. 

——————————————————————

2:00 p.m.

You had fell asleep again, as the humming of the highway and the classic rock tunes always pulled you to dreamland. You were not a great navigator, as you would never stay awake long enough to give directions. Thank Goodness, Sam was always around and could help with that aspect. 

It was like the city was calling your name, because you wake looking up to see a sign reading, “Las Vegas - 10 miles.” You squealed; you were so excited.

Dean watches you from the rear view. You watch him smirk, lick his lips, and smile as you seem to bounce around the seat. “So where do you want to stay Baby?”

“Honestly?”

“Wherever and whatever you want for my birthday girl. Sky’s the limit for you tonight.”

You smile just at the fact he remembers that  tomorrow is your birthday. “How about the Luxor. I always wanted to stay in the pyramid.”

“Will check to see if the Luxor has any rooms.”

Sam interjects. “I want my own room on a different floor. I just can’t deal with banging headboards and your grunts and screams of passion all night.”

Dean laughs and you blush. “It’s a beautiful, natural thing Sammy,” Dean says. 

“And you can do it all night. Bother someone else’s sleep. I’m gonna get some sleep tonight.”

“Maybe you should get laid Sam,” you mumble.

Dean chuckles. “I’d have to agree with her on this one. Have some fun tonight Sammy. Visit the Bunny Ranch or something.”

You get out your phone as you get closer, so you could take a pic of the Welcome sign. 

You first pass the Downtown Las Vegas sign which is smaller. “Hey Dean. Before we pull into Luxor, drive towards out of town so we can get a pic of the big sign from the other end. 

“Sure thing Babe.”

He headed out of town towards the sign. You park, as you all get out and cross the busy street to the sign. Sam takes a pic of you alone, Dean alone, Dean and you, and finally Dean and you kissing. You take a pic of Sam and then Sam and Dean. Then you cautiously ask a stranger to take a pic of all three of you in front of the sign and one more with Dean dipping and kissing you passionately. 

“What was that for Dean?” You were out of breath and in a little shock. 

“I can’t show love for my best girl?”

“Of course you can… You usually don’t.”

“What can I say? I’m feeling romantic.”

You smile. “OK.”

You walk back across and get back in the Impala as Dean drives to the Luxor. Letting you out, you go in and register for two rooms, while Dean and Sam park the car and bring in the bags; the three of you meet in the lobby after. 

——————————————————————

3:00 p.m.

You take the elevator up and stop on Sam’s floor. “I’ll call you guys in a few minutes.” He takes your room number down and heads out. 

You take down his number as the elevator closes. Dean bridges the distance as he cradles your face and kisses you; his tongue brushes across your lips and you open, allowing his tongue to move freely in your mouth as his hands caress up and down your torso. 

You continue to kiss until you hear the ding of the elevator door as you quickly pull away and the door opens. Walking down the hall, you find your room and open it to a beautiful suite. You enter first as Dean stands in the doorway with both hands holding bags (his duffle and your bag) and his mouth gaped open. The room was had ornate details, but one side of the room had a shorter wall to allow for the angle of the pyramid. There was a king size bed with a bucket of champagne and two glasses on the nightstand. “Whoa!”

“Pretty swank, don’t you think?” You smile. 

“This place is awesome,” he said moving in and putting the bags in a corner. He walks up to you and cradles your face again and kisses you. 

You continue kissing for awhile when he pulls away. “I want to throw you on this bed and fuck you all night on these crisp, clean sheets.” 

You chuckle, but then pull back. “As much as I would love you to fucking ruin me on these sheets,” (You were on your period, so you would do some ruining that night), “I would love to show you around this city. I don’t want to spend all night in this room, maybe just some.”  You smirk.

“I know.” He smiles and winks. “So, what do you want to do tonight?“

“Let’s just go up and down the strip and see where it takes us.” You smirk.

You can see his wheels are turning and he is thinking of something. He finally looks at you. “I just have one thing I wanna do tonight, but the rest is all up to you.

“OK. What?”

“It’s a surprise.”

You both decide to get dressed up. “I’m going to go get dressed at Sam’s and we meet in say, an hour and a half,” Dean said as he looked at his watch. 

“OK. That will definitely be enough time. You know me. I can be ready in fifteen minutes if I need to.” You had both showered together in the morning. 

“And you will still be stunning.” The look on his face was both loving and lascivious. 

Dean kisses you; his hands caress your bottom as your hands run through his hair.  

He finally pulls away. “See you later beautiful,” as he heads to Sam’s room.

After he leaves, you open your bag to see what you have. You have a short cocktail dress, but decided you wanted something a little nicer, So you pull out the long black polyester halter dress you pack for dressy occasions on a hunt. You even had a sticky breast lifters, instead of a bra. You first changed into your nicest, lacy thong. It was new and expensive but Dean has a bad habit of ripping them right off of you, so you didn’t wear the expensive ones all the time. You sat over the tub and shave your legs, then you put on your makeup and fix your your hair. Waiting until the last minute, you finally put on your dress. 

——————————————————————

04:30 p.m.

You hear the knock on the room door, breathe deeply, walking over, and opening the door; Dean is smiling as his eyes start from your cute heels, up the length of your one bare leg sticking out from the slit of your dress, the shape of your hips, waist and breasts in your dress up to your face. “Wow! You look beautiful.”

You smile and admire Dean in the suit you admired him in so many times, but tonight he seems different; he looks even more gorgeous. 

He kisses you passionately and all you want to do is take him to the bed and have him peel your dress off and thrust himself in you. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, running your hands through his hair, you begin walking backwards as he follows you. When you hit the bed, you leaned back, taking him with you. 

“Oh Man Y/N. I want you so much.”

You feel the beginnings of his bulge and you want him too. “I need you Dean.”

He begins pulling up your dress quickly as you reach for his belt and undo it. His strong, calloused hands began to dig into the flesh of your thighs, as his tongue pushes into your mouth to spar with  yours. His teeth graze your tongue as he tries to pull your tongue into his mouth. Your hands undo the button and zipper of his dress pants as you reach in and greedily grab his now swollen cock. 

Dean groans loudly. “Damn Babe. Yes!”

Turning you to your side, his one hand continues pressing deep into your thigh as his other one slips into the side of your thongs as his fingers circle your mound.

“Oh God Yes Dean,” you moan in ecstasy as you pull his tongue into your mouth this time. 

His hand is rubbing your clit faster as your moaning gets louder.

You begin stroking his cock up and down with one hand as the other twists the rest of his length; he begins panting as your kisses become needy between breaths. 

“Fuck Babe. You’re gonna make me come,” as his fingers begin running up and down your slit and into your entrance. 

Your breath hitches and you let out a quick squeal as you realize his finger is about to push your tampon in you further. You pull away from his lips. “Dean. No.”

“What?” He pulls away and looks at you confused.

You’re both panting. “We can’t. I started earlier today.”

It took a second for him to catch on as his finger moves away from your entrance. “I’m sorry Babe. I didn’t know.”

You knew he didn’t. “It’s OK.”

He moves his lips down to the crease of your neck as he pants faster. You are getting closer to getting him off. “Fuck.”

“Come for me Dean.” He felt you stroking and twisting faster and he begins to pulse in your hands. His other hand moves up as he squeezes your buttocks harder. 

“Fuck Babe.” He begins thrusting into your hands erratically and you press your thighs together to get your much needed friction as you want to be fucked too, but this is about Dean. He continues pulsing until he spurts out. 

You feel him coat your hands.

“So Good Babe,” he says into your neck.

“I’m glad.”

“Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Dean.”

You finish him off and he begins to roll you over. “Your turn.”

“I’m good. We’ll do it later.” You look at him sadly. You wanted to be with him, but not wanting the cleanup. 

“OK.” He kisses you, then gets up going to the bathroom to clean up himself. You head in to wash your hands when he comes out, bringing back a damp washcloth, and cleaning the bedding.

You smooth out your dress as he smoothes out his suit. 

Dean finally pulls away and takes lead. “Shall we, milady?” 

“What a gentleman.”

“I can be nice,” he said in mock anger.

“I know.” You kiss him on the cheek. Grabbing your clutch, you take his arm as you left the room. 

——————————————————————-

05:15 p.m. 

You decide to go eat first, as you had not ate since the morning. You weren’t much on lobster and neither was Dean, but he likes steak, so you did the steak and lobster buffet at the hotel.

Sam joins you for two dinner, wearing his suit as well. 

“You look dashing Sam.” You smiled.

“Thanks Y/N. You look rather fetching.”

“Doesn’t she?” Dean smiled proudly. He makes you feel like a trophy. 

You blush. You turn to Sam. “Going out to the Bunny Ranch?”

“Nah. I’m just going to look around the Strip. I got to be back a little bit later.” He looks at Dean. 

“You can come with us if you want, right Dean?”

Dean smiles, but as soon as you turn your head, he’s shaking his head no to Sam.

“I’m good Y/N. I’m with you guys all the time. You guys deserve some alone time, and so do I. I’ll see you sooner than you think.”

“OK. Well, be safe. Wear a condom.” You smile. “Or not. Up to you if you want kids.”

“Same to you both.”

You were going up for dessert, your third plate of food. Dean was on his fifth plate of food, his sixth piece of pie, so you didn’t feel so bad. “I love me some pie,” he says as you pass by him. 

“And you’ve ate the whole pie now,” you said looking at your fiancé. 

“We’ll work it off,” he smirked.

“I have no doubts about that Dean.” You laugh. 

After dinner, Dean was staring and smiling at you.  You got up to use the restroom and when you return, you see Dean and Sam give knowing stares between them and quieting their conversation. 

“What is it?” You tilt your head curiously.

Dean immediately looks over at you and Sam takes a step back. “Nothing sweetheart.” 

“You seem to be planning something.”

Innocently, Dean looks at you. “Me? Plan something?” He points to himself.

“Yes you idjit.” Over the last few years with Dean, you were learning their vernacular and this term of endearment was one of your faves.

He finally drops his shoulder and resolves to the fact you knew you knew something. “You’ll see later.”

“OK.” You smile. “I won’t ask anymore.”

“Thanks,” Dean said as he leans in and kisses your lips tenderly. 

—————————————————————

07:15 p.m. 

You and Dean split away from Sam and began walking up the strip. You first went to New York, New York where you convince Dean to ride the roller coaster. He didn’t like flying. “It’s like driving up and down really hilly roads. Up and down really fast.”

“OK,” he said hesitantly. 

You grab his hand as the coaster begins. You hear him humming probably some Metallica tune to calm him down and smile. 

As the coaster pulls back into the main bay, Dean looks at you and smiles like a kid.  “This is awesome Babe.” He kisses you. “Let’s do this again.”

He convinces you to ride it again. After the rollercoaster, you continue walking up the strip. 

—————————————————————

08:00 p.m.

Dean wraps his arm around you. You were at the Eiffel Tower at Paris and watching the Bellagio fountains below with drinks in hand. “Wow. I never knew there was all this here.”

“Yeah Dean. Wait ‘til we get to the Venetian. I’m going to take you on a Gondola ride.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

As you stand on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, you can feel Dean’s stare on you. “You are so beautiful” he says.

“You aren’t too bad yourself sexy,” you say lightly punching his shoulder. You both love each other and have been together for years, but you both aren’t overly romantic and diffuse the heavy air of oversharing feelings with sarcasm and childish reactions. 

“I mean it Y/N! You are beautiful.” He turns you to him and he smiles. “I love you, and I want to be with you forever.” 

You were at a loss of words as he stares into your eyes and makes this bold declaration. He leans in and kisses you passionately, wrapping his arms around you tightly as the music from the Bellagio Fountains plays in the background. Wrapping your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair, you continue to kiss, as everyone else around you seems to fall away. It was just you and him with his lips against yours, the moon, and the stars.

When you pulled away, you had a whole group of people clapping. 

A random guy looks at Dean and you, then back to Dean and says, “Thanks for making us look bad dude.”

Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

A random woman punches her husband in the arm. “Why can’t you kiss me like that?”

He then begins leaning towards her and she pushes him away. “Too late Mister.”

You and Dean smile at each other as you lean into him more and watch the fountains below and take pics of the Strip at night.

——————————————————————

09:15

After being up in the Eiffel Tower watching the Bellagio fountains, you walk over to Bally’s so Dean can get his photo with the showgirls. He’s laughing and smiling like a kid in a candy store. They were all so beautiful, and he was all smiles. He wraps his arm around one of the women and you feign jealousy. “Don’t be touching her anywhere you plan that hand will be on me tonight.”

Dean laughs. He turns to the showgirl. “Can my lady borrow this tonight?”

You heard her laugh. 

“I’m sorry Dean, but it seems like too much clothing and feathers if you ask me.” You smile at Dean.

His eyes widen and he laughs. “You’re right.” Turning to the showgirl, Dean says, “nevermind Miss.” The showgirl laughs. You could tell she was attracted to Dean, but as soon as she saw Dean interact with you, she smiles. 

She looks at you. “You two are so cute together. Are you newlyweds?”

You hold your finger to your chest. “Us?” You point back at Dean. “No. We’re engaged.” You show your hand with your engagement ring. You know it was a small diamond but you didn’t care because he bought what he could afford, and the sentiment meant more than the ring. He wanted you forever.’

Dean leans in and whispers something into the showgirl’s ears, she smiles widely and laughs. “Aww! That is so sweet.” Then looking at you, she says, “Happy early Birthday Y/N! You’re gonna have a great night tonight. Congrats!”

“Thank you.” You say confused as Dean walks back over to you, pecks you on the lips and takes your hand. “What was the congrats for Dean?”

“I guess because it’s your Birthday in Vegas and we’re engaged,” Dean smiles.

The showgirls are all smiling and giggling amongst each other as the one girl whispers to the other as to what Dean said. He’s keeping things tight lipped as you walk casually passing Caesar’s and the Flamingo. You both go watch the volcano erupt at the Mirage which seems like a metaphor for your sex lives. You always seem to erupt with each other and you erupt frequently.

You then cross the street to TI (Treasure Island) in time to see their adult themed pirate show play out. You could tell Dean enjoys the women scantily clad as he squeezes your buttocks while watching. You smile. He still has a wandering eye but you love him regardless because he always comes back to you. 

“Do you want me to get one of those pirate dresses?” You look at him watching the show.

He turns and smirks at you. “Why? I would have it off you before you could walk the plank.”

“Aye Matey.” 

——————————————————————

10:15 p.m. 

You and Dean cross the street to The Venetian and he is stunned to see a canal running through the hotel and a gondola. “You weren’t kidding were you?”

“No Dean. I rarely kid,” you said as Dean got in, then helped you into the gondola. You sat next to each other kissing as the gondola traveled in the indoor and outdoor canal. Between kisses you look at Dean. “This night is perfect.”

Dean smiles. “Not quite perfection, but we’re getting close.”

You smile as you lean against his chest as the gondola passes through the outside part of the ride. The moon is full the sky is full of stars. “I’m just enjoying this night Dean. We just don’t get these enough.”

“I know. I hope maybe we can have more of these.”

“I am game if you are.” You look at him as you kiss again.

After the gondola ride, you and Dean boarded a trolley that took you up the road passing Circus Circus and stopping at the Stratosphere. 

You traveled to the top where you took some nighttime photos of the Strip and had someone take photos of you and Dean while you toasted your love with some drinks. You had a margarita and he had a beer, but you still clanked your glass to his beer bottle. “Here’s to finally getting to enjoy at least one night off,” you say smiling.

“Here’s to finally being able to spend this time with you and to see what you love about this place.”

You and Dean ride the rides. He was freaked out at first, but you kiss him as the platform tips over the edge, and after he was wanting to go again. 

——————————————————————

11:30 p.m. 

You hop on a trolley as it takes you back down towards the Luxor. Dean gets out a blindfold. “Hey Y/N, I need you to wear this.”

“Really?” You cock an eyebrow. 

“Humor me.” He gave you the signature Winchester puppy dog eyes and you can’t deny the man, no matter what. Dean and Sam has this uncanny ability to make you obey their commands by giving you that look with their vulnerable eyes and you just play along.

“OK Dean.” You acquiesce and put on the blindfold. 

“Can you see anything?” Dean wanted to make sure his surprise was not given away. 

“No Dean.”

You continue through multiple stops and the trolley finally makes your stop. “OK. We’re getting off. I’ll help you and guide you where we need to go, OK?”

“OK.”

Dean takes your hand and you follow him down the aisle of the trolley. When you reached the stairs, Dean coached you down and then grabbed your waist as he helped you to the ground. He then grabbed your hand and you followed, walking behind him. You heard a door open and you are rushed into a room. It’s so quiet you could hear pin drop. 

——————————————————————

12:00 a.m.

“Welcome to…” Immediately the voice was stopped. Dean moves away from you a few minutes. When he returns he said, “you ready to see where you are?”

“OK,” you say with trepidation. 

You feel him touch your face as you start to see light seeping through your eyelids. 

“OK Y/N. Open your eyes Baby.”

When you opened your eyes, you gasped. You were at Kiss Hotter Than Wedding Chapel. You look over at Dean who is grinning like a kid on Christmas Day. He takes a knee and looks at you. “Happy Birthday to my beautiful fiancé. When I asked you to marry me last year, I know you wondered if I would ever go through it. Well, I’ve thought long and hard and decided the best time was after I turned forty. Then I started thinking of when to marry you, but when I found out that our hunt was taking near here, how much you love this city, and it was your birthday, I knew this was the best time to fully commit to you. Y/N, will you marry me here tonight, on your birthday?”

You see Sam walk around the corner along with their mother, Mary, their friends Bobby, Donna, Jody, and Castiel along with your sister and her husband. 

You look back down at Dean discombobulated. “Really?”

Dean stares back up and swallows hard. “I have never been so sure of my life.”

Looking at all the people gathered around for this, you begin to cry. 

Dean looks at you with concern. “Baby. Are you OK?”

You smile as tears of joy run down your face. “How can I not be? First of all, It’s my birthday; second, I’m surrounded by the love of my life asking me to marry him tonight; third, most of our family and friends are here to celebrate this with us; fourth, we’re staying at my favorite hotel on the strip; and finally, we’re at a fucking Kiss wedding chapel in Las Vegas.” 

“This is cool. Right?” Dean was excited. 

“This is in your mortal words, ‘fucking awesome’ Dean.” He leans in, cradling your face as you kiss him passionately. 

A worker from the place comes in. “I’m sorry to rush you guys, but you only have an hour and a half left before our next appointment.” She looked at you. “Would you like to go to a room and freshen your makeup. 

“Sure,” you said as Mary, your sister, Jody and Donna followed you to the room. 

——————————————————————

12:30 a.m.

After having a tears of joy fest with your sister andthe girls, you reapply your makeup and look at the girls. “Thank you all for coming out here to celebrate this moment with Dean and me. You sure fooled me.”

“I’m glad we can be here for you sis.” Your sister smiles.

Mary looks at you. “I couldn’t be more proud of my son for choosing such a great person. You don’t put up with his shit, but you love him unconditionally. I’m happy for you two.”

“Honestly, we’re jealous.” Jody laughed. “You two have it made.”

“You betcha.” Donna laughed. “I can only wish I had with Doug that you have with Dean.”

And with those comments, your sister gives a champagne toast. “I know you never thought you were good enough for love, waiting 42 excruciating years before you first met Dean, but I knew you would marry him the first time I saw you two together, and here you are four years later. Your chemistry is beyond amazing, and I can tell he loves you the way you love him… completely.”

You’re almost in tears again.

“Don’t cry,” she says.

You smile, wiping away the tears. “Let’s do this,” you say, which is very much what he would probably say too. 

——————————————————————

Meanwhile, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and your sister’s husband Brendan are waiting for you to come back while enjoying drinking some whiskey. 

Sam looks at Dean. “I know you were pretty much dead set on ever getting married. I know you cared for Cassie and Lisa, but I knew the minute Y/N came into your life, you would never be the same. I saw your relationship grow over these last four years as a fling to friendship, to deep love. I was so happy when I heard you asked her to marry you last year, but was happier when you said you wanted to do this tonight. You deserve this Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks Sammy. I do love her and I honestly can’t wait to be married to her.”

“Congrats boys.” Bobby congratulated them. 

Brendan smiles. “I know my sister-in-law, Y/N, and she really cares for you Dean. Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Dean said as they all had a beer.

——————————————————————

01:15 a.m. 

You and the girls walk back to the lobby of the wedding chapel. Dean smiles as you take his hand and you are brought into a makeshift Hell with a Gene Simmons impersonator to marry you. 

“Do you, Dean Winchester promise to love, honor, and cherish, Y/N, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long you both shall live.”

“Fuck Yeah I do.” Dean smiles.

“Do you, Y/N promise to love, honor, and cherish, Dean Winchester, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long you both shall live?”

“Ab-So-Fucking-lute-ly I do.” You smile so wide that your face will be sore tomorrow.

Sam handed Dean the ring as he put it on your finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

You were given his ring (that Dean bought a in a set along with your ring) by your sister as you placed it on his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

You’re crying happy tears.

“Y/N. I have loved you almost these last 4 years. When I realized we were going to go here for your birthday, I decided to do this with you tonight. I will love, honor, and protect you always.”

“Dean. I know you have made such incredible strides from when we first met, when you first wanted keep our relationship on the down low because you were wanting to protect me, and I knew that if you ever asked me to marry you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I will always honor you and will always do my best to protect you too.”

Gene Simmons impersonator looks around. “If  there anyone who wants to bitch about this marriage, bitch now or forever hold your peace.”

Everyone laughed at the parodied terms, but no one answered. 

“From the state of Nevada and the fucking classic rock gods, I now pronounce you Mr. and. Mrs. Winchester. You may kiss the bride.” The Gene Simmons impersonator stuck out his long tongue out and did the rock sign with his hand.

Dean cradles your face and kisses you with passion that makes your body feel like a fever is spiking. 

You pull away hearing everyone clap. 

You give hugs to everyone, have a Champagne toast with everyone, cut a small cake and smear cake all over each other’s faces, dance your first dance to All of my love by Led Zeppelin, and sign the marriage certificate. 

Everyone was talking amongst each other when Dean grabs your hand and pulls you down the hall to the room you got ready in. As soon as the door was shut, he presses you against the door and kisses you passionately, his hands inching up and down your torso, one hand kneading a breast while the other squeezing a buttock and your hands run through his short spiky hair. “Let’s consummate this Baby,” he said as he begins pulling at his tie. 

You put your hands against his chest. “Dean. I want to be with you so bad and make this official, but I want to also enjoy it and take our time.”

Dean understands after a moment and finally leans into your ear. “Let’s get out of here. Now. Shall we?”  He almost growled it, and you knew he wanted you badly. You wanted him too. 

“OK.”

——————————————————————

02:15 a.m.

You leave the room, grabbing Dean’s hand as he lets everyone you were leaving. Outside, he grabs a taxi. “Take us back to the Luxor,” he said. 

Once in the cab, he kisses you slowly and passionately. The kiss was a slow burn, his hands squeeze your buttocks as you massage his scalp, and you feel that yearning coming over you as the taxi is in traffic getting to your hotel. When you reached the hotel, you were craving him and immediately head to the elevators. 

In the elevator, Dean pushes you against the wall as you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist; he presses his erection into you, and you can feel him growing against you as you continue kissing him. 

“I need you so bad Baby.”

He hands inches up your dress until his hands were on your buttocks, your dress was above your waist, and he was grinding hard into your arousal soaked panties. 

“Oh God Dean. Yes! I need you so much,” you said between breaths as you felt his bulge applying the right pressure to your clit and beginning your first orgasm. 

You were so into his touch and caresses that you did not care if the elevator will stop or not or if you would be putting on a show for people if it did.

He sucked hard on the crease in your neck, the spot that drives you mad in lust as you moan out; your hand pressed to the back of his neck, while the other digs into his waist. However, the elevator never opens until reaches your room’s floor.

Dean carries you to your room with your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Closing the door, Dean locks it and presses you to the door. “I don’t want to wander around Vegas anymore tonight until I can be inside you.”

“OK,” you moan as his bulge has found applied the right pressure to your clit and you begin crying out at your first orgasm of the night. “Oh Fuck Dean.” 

He sets you down and kisses you passionately, pushing his tongue in your mouth like his cock would ravage your entrance as his hands pull up the ends of your dress up and over your head.

As soon as you were free of your dress he latches his perfect pouty lips onto one of your rock solid nipples.

“I‘m yours forever Dean. Make me yours.” You begin tugging off his suit jacket, pulling his tie loose then pulling it up and over his head, as Dean’s hands move close to your core. 

“Oh Fuck,” you moan as his hand dips down around your ass cheek and a finger begins slipping under your panties towards your damp entrance. 

Your hands unbutton his shirt quickly feeling his strong chest muscles and biceps as you run your hands down him as the shirt was pushed off him. 

You squeal as his finger has pushed inside your walls. “Fuck Dean.” He removes his finger and picks you up by your thighs carrying you over and throwing you down on the bed. You lay back as he gets down on his knees, grabbing your legs, pulling him towards you, and spreads them wide. “I want my mouth in you now.”

“Dean! Wait! Remember. We can’t.” You were panting. 

He looks up and stares at you. “Why?”

“My period.”

Dean looks at you with lust blown irises. “I just married you. I want every part of you tonight and forever, and I just want to taste my wife.” And with that his mouth moves in kissing between your inner thighs and then latches on your clit sucking quickly. You begin moaning as you writhe against his mouth. His finger pulls the cord of the tampon quickly, pulling it out as he discards it in the trash can, then his tongue made a full sweep from your entrance to clit. He reaches up kneading a breast with one hand as his other hand holds you down by your stomach. “Oh Ffffuuuccckkkk!” Your stomach begins contracting and you feel his tongue fucking your entrance. 

“I will never stop loving your taste,” Dean says as he continues as his thumb begins circling your clit and you’re crying out, seeing white spots. Once your second orgasm hits, you’re not caring that you maybe bleeding all over the clean white bedding as you scoot to the headboard and Dean slowly kisses up your body to your face. “I want inside you.”

“Please Dean.”

Helping remove his pants and boxers, you stare at the Adonis looking down at you . 

He takes a moment to look down your body, taking it all in like he’s making a mental map of your curves. “You are so beautiful Mrs. Winchester.”

He entwines his fingers between yours on one hand as he holds himself up with is other arm, pushing himself inside you. 

“Oh Fuck Dean.”

“Oh Baby. You wrap around me so good. You fit me so right.” 

He leans in, kissing you as you adjust to him, then he pulls almost out and thrusts back in hard and deep. You moan, wrapping your arms around him, running your hands down the mountains and valleys of his strong back muscles, wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into you with each thrust. 

“You are so good Baby.” He says against your neck as he begins leaving loving bites across your neck and shoulder, thrusting in and out you.

“Yes! Yes! Dean! More!” You moan as you scratch his back as he’s hitting your g-spot.

His plump lips suckle the hard nipples of your breasts as your hands rub up and down his arms and back.

Dean starts going faster as you both become more animalistic and needy grabbing each other. 

You feel your walls vice around him. “Oh God! Yes Dean. I’m gonna come.”

“I’m right with you Baby.” You feel you take him in and he begins to pulse into you, finally shooting his seed deep into you and you come undone over him. Your panting begins slowing down.  

Dean looks  you in the eyes. “I love you Mrs. Winchester. Happy Birthday Baby!”

“I love you too Mr. Winchester. This is a present that I’ll never forget.” You laugh. “Lucky you that you only have to remember one day instead of having to remember my birthday and our wedding anniversary every year.”

“That’s the idea.” He smirked. 

He carries you to the shower where he eats you out again, then finds the strength to take you one more time against the shower wall as your bodies become one again, then you wash each other, taking your time making sure your soapy hands touch every part of each other.

He towels off and walks out of the bathroom naked. You towel dry your body and hair, put on another tampon and panties, and walk back out to see Dean in bed with the sheet up to his waist, his arms open up for you. “Come to bed Baby.” 

You crawl into the bed and curl up against his chest. He puts his arms around you and pulls the sheet up to cover your bare breasts and you both fall asleep.

——————————————————————

06:00 a.m. 

You wake to a bright light shining through the curtains of the hotel room window. Dean is still asleep, the sheet is off him and he’s gloriously naked. You get up and close the curtains more. There is still a hint of light in the room, but it’s no longer in your eyes’ direct path. You crawl back into bed and back against him. 

You feel the new wedding ring on your finger and you smile, still not quite believing you are now married to this amazing human who saved your life four years ago; became your lover then best friend; who finally learned to love you; open his heart and home to you; and is now your remarkable husband lying underneath you. Looking down, you see his morning wood and your body longs for him. You smile as you begin kissing down his chest. You feel Dean begin to stir as you kiss past his abdomen, down his treasure trail, but as you lick upright the main vein of his erect penis, Dean sits up startled. 

“Morning hubby,” you say, taking another long lick along the main vein and you can see Dean’s eyes close, mouth open in pleasure. “I figure it would be a shame to waste morning wood, and you look good enough to eat.”

Dean leans on his forearms as he begins watching you lick up the vein again.  He grunts as you begin swirling around the tip and then take him in your mouth inch by inch until you are balls deep, sucking. “Sonofabitch!”

You continue with one hand twisting around the length you can’t fit in your mouth and the other massaging his balls.

“Fuck Y/N! I’m gonna come. This is just one reason why I married you. You always surprise me.” You continue until he pulses inside you and blows his load. You swallow completely, losing a some along the way, because he’s just too much. You look back up with lidded eyes, then crawl up his body up kissing along the way, until your reach his mouth. You kiss him passionately, then pull away. Reaching up, he tenderly moves the hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. “That was amazing babe.”

“You taste amazing Dean.”

He kisses you again, starting to roll you over, but you stop him. “Let’s just get some rest.” 

“You sure?” He looks at you sadly. “It’s your birthday and I want to spoil you and fuck you all day Babe.”

You were cramping at the moment and didn’t want to deal with the Psycho movie in your bed. “I’d love to too Dean, but I’m cramping this morning.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Baby.” 

You turn to your side as he spoons you, providing the much needed warmth to your lower back that was hurting. “You’re like a heating pad.” He wraps his arm around your stomach as his warmth encases you.

“Anything for you Baby,” he says into your neck as you start to relax and the cramps get milder.

“I’ll be wishing you happy birthday sometime today, maybe in the shower. I don’t care that you’re on your period babe. I will fuck my wife today if you’ll let me.”

“I will probably like that later.” You close your eyes, your breath and heartbeat matches his as you drift back to sleep.

——————————————————————

08:00 a.m.

As soon as you awake, you were feeling better, as you turn over finding Dean is staring at you. “I love watching you sleep.” He smiles his sexy smirk. 

“Good morning.” You smile. 

“Happy Birthday. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. Your body heat helped a lot.”

Dean smiles. “I ordered breakfast.” He begins leaning in nibbling your ear. “It should be here in a forty five minutes, so if you’ll let me wish my beautiful wife a beautiful birthday in the best possible way?”

You look at him and smile. Five minutes later, you sat on the shower bench, legs spread with Dean’s mouth between your legs and his other hand kneads your breasts. “Oh Fuck Dean.” He continues lapping at your mound with his tongue as far as he could fuck your entrance while his thumb circled your clit. It wasn’t long and you were coming hard against him. “Boy! That was something,” you exclaim. 

“You’re telling me,” he said wiping his mouth and chin. 

Leaning in again, he sucks on your clit, as his fingers pump into you. “Oh Fuck Dean. Please. Yes! Yes!” Your stomach was contracting over and over until you cried out his name again. 

Then he had you against the shower wall as he thrusted into you while the warm water rained down on you both. “You are so amazing Baby.”

“You are incredible Dean.” Not long after, you were starting to cave. “Yes! Yes!” You were coming hard again as you bit down hard on his shoulder and he fucked you through your multiple orgasms until he came. 

“You are too good for me Baby.” Dean stares deeply into your eyes as he stays in you and you remain pressed against the wall of the shower. His eyes showed only love now, unlike the lust blown eyes he had before he took you to the bathroom. 

“I’m the lucky one.” You look at him with all the love you could possess. “I’m so glad you found me when you did. You saved my life… literally, and then gave me a reason to continue to live.”

“I’m so glad you waited for me to come to my senses. You should know you saved me too, by showing me unconditional love.” He leans in and kisses you again. 

——————————————————————

12:30 p.m. 

You start the day walking around Vegas again, deciding to have a little luck and take a gamble. You first played in the Luxor. Dean decided to play Poker as he sat down at a table and you stood behind him. Kissing his cheek, you smile. “Good luck.”

He first hit two pairs, winning the round. 

He continued until he raked in $1000. 

“Just walk away Dean.”

“OK Baby.”

You then went to a $25 slot machine. Dean cashes in a $100 and gives you four tokens. You found a slot you wanted to try. “Dean, hold my hand while we put in the token.”

“OK.” He holds your hand as you put the token in, then places his hand over yours as you pull down the handle. The machine spins and you watch “bonus, bonus, bonus,” stop in a line. 

You begin playing the bonus round, holding Dean’s hand and getting his input on the next move. “The right Baby.”

“You sure?”

“As sure as I was marrying you last night.”

You press the button and wait. 

The selection of boxes come up with an option that the first 3 matches win. 

“You first Dean. We take turns picking.”

He picks a box and it reveals 12x, the maximum.

You select a box to reveal 10x.

Dean picks another box, 12x.

You pick a box, 8x.

Dean chooses again, and reveals 10x.

You select again and get 8x.

“Maybe just one more Dean.” He looks at the list and chooses number 13. As the box begins to crack open, you hold hands, and it reveals 12x.

“We won,” Dean began to smile.

“We did it.” You turn and kiss him passionately as the lights and sounds just fade away when your lips touch his. Your win counts up to $24,000. Multiply that by 12 and you won $288,000. 

Casino staff and security come over to get your info and to get your info to wire the funds to you, and finally the crowd moves way. 

“You are definitely my good luck charm,” you say.

“I can say the same for you sweetheart.”

“I think I’m done gambling,” you say with a smile. 

“Me too. This money will definitely come in handy. Maybe we won’t have to keep staying in the motel rooms that charge by the hour,” he says.

“Thank God.” You smile. “I don’t need to stay at a five star hotel everywhere but one where I won’t feel like I will get a communicable or STI disease in the shower.”

Dean lowered his head. “You’ve give up so much to be with me.”

You cradle his chin. “Look at me.” He opens his eyes and looks at you. “I haven’t given up anything. I’ve gotten so much more with you. You saved my life, you’re my best fiend, and I’m married. That’s a win.” He smiles and kisses you tenderly.

You continue walking up and strip and then travel to Fremont Street to look at everything there too. 

You meet up with Sam, your sister and her husband, Mary, Bobby, Donna, and Jody at a restaurant downtown before they all went their separate ways. 

Then you walk back towards the hotel at night holding hands with your husband and get back to the hotel for a long, passionate night making love. 

——————————————————————

05:00 a.m. 

You awoke to Sam banging on your door. “Honeymoon’s over guys. We gotta hit the road. I’ve found a case.”

Dean looks at you. “Don’t get up Baby. Just a few more hours and one more good long Fuck before we leave, OK?”

You smile at Dean. “OK,” you say as he slowly rolls you over. 

Sam’s banging on the door, as you straddle Dean’s hips, moving down on his firm cock, he wraps his arms around you in the lotus position and you begin to grind.

Two hours and three orgasms later, you climb into the backseat of the Impala $288000 richer after paying the hotel room bill and dinner for everyone the night before.  You smile at your husband and now brother-in-law. “Where is this case at Sam?”

“Arizona.”

“We should see the Grand Canyon while we’re there.” You look at Dean. 

“Sounds awesome Babe. I love making memories with you.”

“Me too Dean. Me too.”

You two briefly kiss as Sam rolls his eyes. “Get a room you two.”

“Good idea Sam. With the money we just won, you can get your own room from now on,” you say smiling. 

Dean chuckles. “Damn! And I was going to make you scream my name all night while Sammy tries to sleep in the bed next to us.”

You laugh. “We can always get adjoining rooms.”

Sam looks over at you. “No.”

——————————————————————

5:00 a.m. Your Birthday the next year…

You wake to hear Sam banging on your bedroom door. “Guys. Get up. You were going to hit the road by now.”

You feel Dean stirring underneath you. “So where do you want to go for your birthday this year?”

You look down at him tenderly. “I don’t need to go anywhere. We can just stay here. I got everything I need right here. I have a beautiful, sexy, badass husband/best friend, a wicked smart brother-in-law/second best friend, a third best friend who is an angel… literally, an adoptive son, Jack, a family of hunters, and a home.” 

Dean smiles as you smile back. He raises himself up to meet your lips. “Well, let’s start a new tradition. Let’s just stay in bed all day. I’ll bring you some food later, but today is all about you,” he says rolling you over. 

And today is a beautiful birthday too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time to read and respond.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
